


Beginning to Feel Something

by bhsbaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhsbaby/pseuds/bhsbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Ellen gets maudlin when she drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning to Feel Something

**Author's Note:**

>  Yeah. I know. I wrote Het. Proceed to go WTF now.

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[cas/ellen](http://bhsbaby.livejournal.com/tag/cas/ellen), [fiction](http://bhsbaby.livejournal.com/tag/fiction), [spn ramblings](http://bhsbaby.livejournal.com/tag/spn%20ramblings)  
  
  
---|---  
  
_   
**Beginning to Feel Something-Ellen/Castiel-NC-17**   
_

  
**Title:** Beginning to Feel Something

  
**Pairing:** Ellen/Castiel, teeeeeensy mention of past Ellen/John

  
**Rating:** NC-17

  
**Warnings/Spoilers**: Spoilers for 5.10, no warnings except for smexin. It happens here!

**Author's Notes:** Yeah. I know. I wrote Het. Proceed to go WTF now.  


  
**Summary:** Ellen gets maudlin when she drinks.

****

  
****

    Ellen slammed the last of her shot glasses down onto the table. She bit into the harsh lime, chasing the four rapid shots of tequila with an ineffective juicy balm. The fire ran through her, from mouth to gullet, spreading into a warm glow that settled in her stomach. Soft music is playing from the radio located across the living room, a Zepplin tape that Dean brought in from the Impala filtering through the otherwise silent house. She glances at Castiel, seated across the table from her, as she removes the lime from her mouth. He's staring at her, in that way that only he can manage, wide eyed and innocent. Not naive, no, he'd seen far too much of the world to be considered that, but pure. Unfettered by the harsh realities of a person having lived a full human life.

    Ellen gets a little maudlin when she drinks. 

    Everyone else has gone to bed, citing the need to be well rested for their journey tomorrow, but Ellen figured if it's possibly her last night on earth she's going to enjoy it. Of course, with everyone else asleep, she's got only Castiel to drink with, but he provided an interesting set of challlenges, and frankly she's interested to see if she can make out what makes him tick. Angels aren't like your typical bar patrons. They have a whole different set of worries, stuff that most of the hunters that came through the Roadhouse couldn't even fathom. He was also fun because he could hold his liquor. 

    "I think I'm beginning to feel something," he had quipped earlier, after his seventh row of shots. There wasn't much progression after that, outwardly anyway, and he was on his twelfth row now. Ellen, however, was certainly beginning to feel her shots. Castiel looked fuzzy with the alcohol coursing through her system, almost bright and glowy. She wasn't sure if it was because she was drunk and the light held on him a certain way, or if somehow the alcohol had thinned Castiel's ability to contain himself in the empty body of Jimmy Novak, but it was definitely there. 

    And really it's not until now that she's let herself get a good look at that body. It occurred to her that she'd been staring, much like Castiel was doing to her at this very moment, but, well, Cas had good taste when it came to vessels. Ellen wasn't blind or stupid, and she was certainly drunk enough to acknowledge that Jimmy Novak had been a very attractive man. All blue eyes and scruff and she could probably break him given the opportunity (Jimmy, not Cas, she wasn't THAT drunk). He was hiding under that long tan trench, but Ellen figured it was a safe bet that while he wasn't a tree like Sam, he was probably toned enough.

    Ellen blames it on the booze and the desire to have her last night when, as _Stairway to Heaven_ starts playing on the tape, she grabs Cas and pulls him up to slowdance. His brow is furrowed in confusion, but he keeps his inquiries to himself. She wraps her arms around him, one around his waist, the other around his neck and she's pulled herself in as close as possible. It's been years since she's allowed herself to get this close to anyone, much less a man, voluntarily, and she feels herself getting lost in his warmth. He's awkward and stiff at first, shuffling his feet at bizarre and awkward intervals, and clearly not knowing how to react to the sudden closeness of Ellen. Eventually though he softens and he has his hands on her waist before the second verse, and they're moving in a natural rhythm. Ellen thinks this suits her just fine. 

    The music picks up, heavier guitars and drums bringing up the tempo, but they stay to theirs- Ellen lost in the warmth of a solid, lithe male body next to hers, and Castiel for not really wanting to disturb her peace. She brings her head up, pulls back to look at him and is taken aback by the look on his face. She'd seen it, several times before, on bar patrons, on her husband, and on John Winchester sometimes, but to see it on Castiel's face was a surprise. The want for her is plainly obvious and it doesn't take long before she decides that kissing this very attractive, not so naive man was the best course of action. He stiffens again, his lips unsure and clumsy, but he's not jumping away. She breaks the kiss and looks him dead in the eyes, no nonsense painting her features. 

    "Are you still with me, boy?" she asks, her voice husky equally from the tequila and the want coursing through her veins. He answers by pulling her in again, and she can feel him, hard and ready, pressing into her stomach. 

    "I think I'm beginning to feel something," he says. She laughs, surprised that he even has the presence of mind to be witty. She sure as hell doesn't, but he's interested, and he smells nice, and he's warm, so yeah, she can go with this. She leans in to kiss him again, and is pleasantly surprised to find out that Castiel is a very quick study. What was once clumsy and awkward is now confident and sensual. 

    The kiss turns heated, urgency surging through Ellen once she realizes that this is _actually going to happen_. She brings her hands around to Castiel's fly, unbuttoning and unzipping with a practiced ease that only years of experience can bring. She slides her hand down Castiel's boxer shorts (blue and white striped, she notes bemusedly), and smiles against Castiel's mouth when she realizes he's leaking at a tremendous pace. It only then occurs to Ellen that while Jimmy Novak, father of Claire, is not a virgin, Castiel, sole owner of this body now, is. She pulls her hand out of his shorts and guides his to the buttons on her jeans. He fumbles inexpertly, hands not used to the delicate motions of clothing removal, but eventually with her help, and a whole hell of a lot of enthusiasm, he's opened her pants. He presses his hand outside her underwear and into her jeans, fingers the warm stickiness that's starting to gather between her legs. He breaks their stream of kisses, with a look that says, "for me?"

    Ellen brings his hand to the elastic waist of her underwear and slides it down. His hand dips down again, this time reaching into the wetness. He probes experimentally at first, trying to get a good feel for what makes her feel good. He thumbs around her clit, small rhythmic movements that send little bolts of happy right through to her core. Then he surprises her by inserting two fingers while doing so. Pleasure surges through her, warmth starting to radiate from where he's touching her. She's grinding into his hand, the small circles that he's rubbing around her clit driving her absolutely wild as they start to increase in speed. He's very, very good at this for someone who hasn't done it before. He grabs her mouth in a fierce kiss and suddenly she's desperate for everything he can give her. 

    She gasps in his mouth as he grows more intense with his ministrations. She's trying her damndest to keep quiet, but he's making it difficult, and then it's impossible when he uses his other hand to brush over her still clothed breast. She's coming hard and wet all over his hand, tingling waves coursing over her. Castiel pulls his hand out from her and she wants nothing more than for him to replace that hand as quickly as possible. She shoves his boxers out of the way and wraps her legs around him. She guides him into her, sinking slowly onto his cock, savoring the feeling of fullness inside her. He lets out a shaky breath, obviously fighting for control and she knows it won't take long. They're still standing in the middle of the room when she starts to ride him. She'll be feeling it later, the years where acrobatics like this went unpunished in the morning having long since passed, but the look of awe and wonder on his face as she moves is well worth any stiff muscles later. 

    He's shaking with effort to maintain control, and she's quickly building up to a second orgasm. She's grinding faster now and comes a second time right as he grasps her tight and close and cries out into her shoulder. He bucks up into her a few more times and then slowly pulls out. She kisses him gently, unwraps herself from him, and goes to grab a towel to clean up. He is still standing there, boxers and pants around his ankles, trench coat still in place on his shoulders, when she returns.

    "Are you alright?" she asks. He nods, slowly, as if unsure of his answer. He looks at her, eyes wide and earnest, emotions flooding over his face.

    "I think I'm beginning to feel something."

Reviews are much appreciated &lt;3


End file.
